


harmonious but subdued in tone

by jenmoong (theanticoffee)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanticoffee/pseuds/jenmoong
Summary: Somewhere along the week, a typical day is filled with a fight enrupting between Renjun and Donghyuck.1. It's not the first time it happened.2. Apparently it's too heated it can create an energy on it's own.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	harmonious but subdued in tone

"Get lost!" Renjun screams at the top of his lungs. He kicks the door of his room close, cursing under his breath. He's having his second fight with Donghyuck in the span of a week. They're fighting over tourist destinations they could visit after the lockdown is over and who is going to pay for it.

He slumps against the cushions decorating his bed and wonders why the hell he keeps on putting up with Donghyuck's arrogance. It's times like this where he recalls how different they are, and yet somehow, they still find comfort and love with each other.

After sitting there for a good hour, thinking all the ins and outs of their relationship, he figures that they argue most of the time, but it's their honesty with one another that completes them.

Donghyuck can calm him down with his soft whispers when someone provokes him, and in exchange he brings out a more gentle side of him that he knows not everyone has the privilege to see. They contrast each other so much to the point that they seemed to have created a perfect balance like water and fire. 

A few heavy breathes later, he gets up and walks over to the door, acknowledging his defeat on the matter. He's ready to apologize and when he opens the door he finds Donghyuck standing there, looking stunned and confused. The latter is about to do the same thing as him.

Renjun glares at Donghyuck, hitting his chest a few times before burying himself in his arms. 

"I still hate you, Lee," he says as he embraced him, though he is evidently talking in pout.

"No worries, Huang, I hate you, too," he laughs in return, wrapping his arms around him.

"Thanks for making my blood pressure rise and fall, idiot," Renjun hisses, drumming his fingertips over the other boy's neck.

"The pleasure is mine," Donghyuck teases. "So you're paying for everything?"

"God, you're impossible," Renjun hisses through gritted teeth, fisting a handful of Donghyuck's hair. 

"Let go, let go," Donghyuck pleads in repeat, trying his best to pry Renjun's fingers away from his hair, half crying in pain. "I'm sorry."

"Music to my ears," Renjun hums, giving him a kiss on the lips as an apology. 

**Author's Note:**

> god this quarantine is really making me write a lot of stuff fast. i made this in under one hour while feeling drowsy.
> 
> hmm in all honesty i feel like i should expound this more, but who knows.
> 
> hope it's good?? like my chensung one i might make more stories out of renhyuck. i just love their dynamics so much.
> 
> im @cherishjeno on twt !!
> 
> stream ridin'!
> 
> edit : did you know that 200512 idol radio inspired me to make this?


End file.
